Runther Moments
'Season 2' Shake It Up, Up & Away * In this episode, Shake It Up, Up & Away, Gunther (and Tinka) sang Rocky the "awkward song" on the bus. *When Gunther and Tinka sing the "awkward song" to Rocky, she smiled at Gunther (and Tinka). Auction It Up *Rocky shoves two cupcakes in Gunther and Tinka's faces. *When Rocky shoves the cupcake in Gunther's face, he smiles. *Rocky eats frosting off of Gunther's face. *Gunther and Tinka give CeCe and Rocky the money they need to help Miss Nancy. *(During the cupcake scene) While Tinka was talking to Cece, Gunther looked numerous times at Rocky. *When Gunther and Tinka walked up and Gunther said, "The fruitcakes are selling cupcakes," he visibly checked Rocky out. Camp It Up *In the scene where Rocky and Cece were writing their book reports, Rocky had a glittery shirt, much like Gunther and Tinka's attire. '' Split It Up'' *After the dance, Gunther and Rocky exchanged many glances and smiles at each other. *Gunther called Rocky a young lady. *Rocky was jealous of Gunther and CeCe dancing together on Good Morning Chicago. In fact, she broke two mugs out of anger and jealousy, while Tinka just broke one. *Gunther "aww'd" when he read the note from Rocky to CeCe, thinking it was sweet. *Rocky was visibly jealous when Gunther and CeCe were dancing together. *Rocky was upset that she wasn't chosen to dance on Good Morning Chicago, meaning either she wanted Gary to choose her and CeCe, or her and Gunther. *At first, Rocky was eager to help Tinka make CeCe sick, in order for her not to be able to dance with Gunther, and possiblly hoping that Gary would pick her to dance with Gunther if CeCe couldn't. *After the first dance in the beginning of the show, when Gary said "Two of Shake It Up Chicago's best dancers" Rocky & Gunther stared right at eachother for 5 seconds, smiling. Judge It Up *In court, Gunther wore lime green, the Runther color. *Rocky said there was alot to like about the Hessenheffers (or Gunther), but she said that they owed them money. That may be only one of the reasons. *Gunther (and Tinka) were constantly teasing Cece, but not Rocky (as much), possibly having to do with Gunther not wanting them too. It appears that way in a lot of episodes. *During Cece's flashback, Gunther supposedly called Cece and Rocky 'Stinky and the Brain'. It seems like Cece's nickname was more harsh than Rocky's. *During Rocky's flashback, Gunther was seen dancing for a brief moment before being stopped by Tinka. Possibly saying Gunther liked their dancing, or she wanted him too. *Rocky apologized first saying it was their fault, Gunther and Tinka did right after. *When they were blaiming eachother, Rocky and Gunther stood on the across from eachother and argued mostly to eachother. *Gunther (and Tinka) felt really sorry for not paying Rocky (and Cece). *Gunther patted Rocky on the shoulder after giving them the money they owe them in pennies. Whodunit Up? *Gunther said he would protect the girls, including Rocky. *When Gunther screamed and ran away like a little girl, Rocky looked a little disappointed, but almost expecting it. *When the janitor opened the door, Rocky and Gunther were in the back together. *Rocky looked at Gunther when the janitor said to stop heating up herring in the microwave, he sunk down of embarrasment. *When the gang finds Gary in the studio, you can see that Gunther is the farthest away from Rocky, but is behind her when questioning him. *Rocky agreed with Gunther when he said that something wasn't right around here. *When Rocky screamed "SABOTAGE" and pointed the flashlight out, so did Gunther ( and Cece & Tinka). *Rocky was explaining why Gary was here so late, Gunther keeps looking at Rocky very intrigued even a split second before she starts talking like he knew she was going to explain. *Gunther and Tinka are clearly wearing different types of green (specifically limegreen) which is the Runther Color. *The gang moved up onto the dance floor, Gunther was still right behind Rocky. *Rocky said "Guys were wrong". Gunther looked suddenly at her and then his eyes started to wander. *In the Whodunit Dance, Rocky and Gunther were dancing next to eachother the whole time, for the dance. *Gunther and Rocky went out the same door, and walked onto the dance floor very comfortably. *Gunther remarked about Gary, Rocky gave him a sarcastic look. *Gunther stepped out of Rocky's way very obviously when confronting the janitor. *Rocky and Gunther knelt next to eachother to see if Gary was okay. *Cece asked Rocky if they should tell Gary that his car's break didn't work (Gunther and Tinka's action). She told Cece that he will figure it out, letting their revenge happen. *Lime green was represented often in this episode.